


Lullaby For An Innocent

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Day OTP + Their Kid Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP + Their Kid Challenge, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Gay Parents, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Parents Ben Solo/Poe Dameron, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Parents, The First Order is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe adopt a kid.





	Lullaby For An Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
They didn’t exactly plan on having kids, in any way. Neither one of them really considered it. When you were fighting a war, the last thing you wanted was to bring a child into this galaxy, and Ben considered himself too young himself.

  
This was quite the exception, however.   
Even with one of the babies they’d rescued from the stormtrooper facility clinging wide-eyed to him, Ben Solo couldn’t help but wonder how they’d gotten themselves into that situation. The little girl was practically clinging to him like he’d saved her from a burning building, and he wasn’t prepared for it. After all, did being a savior necessarily mean he knew how to nurture? The closest thing they had to a child was BB-8, and taking care of a droid was different than taking care of another being…

  
And then there was this. Would he make the same mistakes his parents did? Could he?

  
“You okay?” Poe said.

  
“Fine,” said Ben. “Just worried is all.” A beat. “I’ve never dealt with a youngling before.”

  
“We’re in the same spaceship, Ben. Don’t worry. Plus,” and here, Poe smiles, “I think she kinda likes you.”

  
Ben smiles. “I hope so,” he says, and honestly? He’s only half-joking.

  
***  
It’s later that the baby starts crying. Ben tries to rock her, but she’s still wailing. It’s only later, heating up the blue milk and giving it to her that she stops crying. Ben watches her, rocks her, even as she looks around with eyes that seem too ancient to belong to such an innocent baby.

  
Ben sings to her even as she finishes up her bottle, looks up at him. He sings an old Corellian lullaby he remembers his father singing him whenever he had nightmares. He doesn’t know if his voice is very good, but at least the baby seems to like it, her eyes drooping closed with a sigh. Ben watches her, so small yet so strong, and he wonders how evil the First Order has to be to steal babies from their parents like that. It wasn’t even like the parents were abusing them…

  
He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t think he ever will.

  
Poe comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. “You have a good voice,” he says.

  
“Hope so,” Ben says.

  
“Your voice is beautiful. I swear I could lose myself listening to you…”

  
They remain that way a while, and Ben has a feeling that they’re not just lovers now, but a family. And that…that is amazing.


End file.
